licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 4
| next= }} Summary Davian numbly ties up Jeni and makes his way to Administrator Talean's office to have his Shackle removed. Talean can tell just by looking at Davian's face that he has heard the news. Davian recounts the incident in town as Administrator Talean removes and stores the Shackle. Talean apologizes for the attack and promises to speak with Administration in Caladel, but Davian knows nothing will come of it. Administrator Talean also offers to talk to the Elders about letting Davian take the Trials at the normal time, but notes that even he cannot force their hand by using the Fourth Tenet. Davian understands, agrees, and thanks him. Administrator leaves to find the Elders in an attempt persuade them and Davian heads back to his room. Asha and Wirr are waiting for him in front of his room, having heard about the change to the Trial's date. Davian asks if they will keep him company, and both agree immediately. Wirr offers to help Davian practice, but Davian wishes to spend some time relaxing with them. They have dinner and then sit atop one of the walls of the school, watching the sun set over the oceanIt's never mentioned, but from the map provided, this can only be the Vashian Ocean.. As they head back down, Administer Talean finds Davian and informs him that the Elders refused. Davian had been expecting as much and thanks the Administrator. He then wishes Wirr and Asha good night and heads off to bed. He falls asleep with no trouble, now that his fate is sealed. Davian is woken in the middle of the night by a soft knocking on his door. Thinking it may be Wirr, Davian opens the door, and is surprised to find Elder Tenvar there. Davian invites him in and they both sit, Tenvar using Essence to Silence the room. Tenvar then tells Davian that he knows that Davian is an Augur, and that he is not going to turn him in. Davian, seeing no black smoke from Tenvar, confirms that he could be and asks how Elder Tenvar knew. Tenvar replies that he is part of a group called the sig'nari that search for such people and have been watching Davian, then reveals a small bronze box to DavianWe learn about the origins of the bronze box in .. Elder Tenvar asks Davian what he knows about the Boundary to the north, with Davian replying with stories and myths he had heard. Tenvar informs Davian that many of the stories are true and he was one of a handful that studied that era before the loss of the libraries at Tol Thane. The Boundary was created almost 2,000 years ago to seal off Aarkein Devaed from his invasion of Andarra, but it has started to fail and can only be repaired with the power of the Augurs. Davian replies he has no idea how to use his powers, let alone repair something like the Boundary. Tenvar calms Davian by giving him the bronze box and telling him that it will lead him to others who can train himWe find out how Tenvar came into possession of the box in .. Davian asks if there are other Elders who know about him and Tenvar replies that the majority of the Gifted would see any new Augurs killed. Davian then asks how the box works, but Tenvar doesn't know; he only knows Davian needs to head north with it immediately, and that it will take him where he needs to go. Davian watches for the smoke while Tenvar speaks and doesn't detect any lies, but is still hesitant, wanting to know what to say to the people still at the school. Tenvar tells him he cannot trust that anyone will not turn him into Administration (to uphold the Treaty), and that they will think that Davian ran away in the middle of the night to avoid becoming a Shadow for failing the Trials. Davian finally agrees and begins to gather his things. Elder Tenvar gives him a pouch full of coins for the journey, tells him he will take care of the guards at the gate, and slips out of the room. Davian briefly considers that he was 'the boy' the Northwarden was interested in that Ilseth and Talean had been talking about but dismisses the ideaBack in .. Only moments after Tenvar leaves another knock comes from Davian's door. This time it is Wirr and Davian quickly lets him into the room. Before Wirr can even say anything, Davian tells him that he is leaving on a mission from Elder Tenvar, to train as an Augur and hopefully reseal the Boundary. He shows him the bronze box as proof and confirms to Wirr that he detected no lies from the ElderDavian's ability isn't quite as infallible as he thinks, see .. Wirr considers for just a moment before informing Davian he is going too. Davian tries talking him out of it, but Wirr calmly counters each point Davian makes, eventually wearing him down. Wirr heads back to his room to pack a bag and Davian finishes gathering his things. They meet in the courtyard just a few minutes later and make their way out of the school. Characters Appeared *Ashalia Chaedris as Asha *Davian *Elder Ilseth Tenvar *Jeni (mule) *Administrator Talean *Torin Wirrander Andras as Wirr Mentioned *Aarkein Devaed *El *Elder Olin *Elder Jarras Geography *Andarra (mentioned) *Caladel (mentioned) *Tol Athian (mentioned) *Tol Thane (mentioned) *Vashian Ocean Terms *Administration *Boundary *dar'gaithin *Darecian *eletai *Eternity War *Gifted *Northwarden *Portal Box (the bronze box) *Read *Shackle *shar'kath *Sig'nari *Silence *Tenets *Treaty *Trials *Unseen War *Vessel Category:Chapters